Waiting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall wait till it be morrow
by Returnofthe-Sith
Summary: Raven decides, against her better judgement, to accompany her fellow Titans on their weekly "Adventure Night." Big mistake? Or Best decision of her love life? *Daily Updates, mah dudes!* Join me in the BB/RaeRae Lovin'.
1. Chapter 1: Stray

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.. Wouldn't be writing this if I did. I'd be paying someone to make me a Beastboy to love forever. ;-;**

* * *

"What's taking them so long!?" Exclaimed a very irritated Robin as he fidgeted in his seat.  
Raven sighed. She had no idea why she had agreed to accompany the other Titans on what they called their "Adventure Night." Tonight's adventure was a midnight chill session on a cliff on the side of Mt. Jump, right outside Jump City.

Oh, that's right. It was supposed to be a relaxing night for, as Starfire had said, "the bonding of the friends."

But it wasn't. The closest thing to relaxing the night had brought her was that burrito induced emergency bathroom break. Cyborg and BB had bought a dozen burritos from a very sketchy looking fellow outside the gas station on the way out of the city. _I told them not to eat those_, Raven thought. She chuckled as she remembered the green hue Cyborg had turned that challenged Beast Boy's natural green.

"And what's so damn funny, Raven?" Robin questioned, obviously irritated at Raven's nonchalant attitude towards their friends long detour.

Raven sighed. Again. She _could_ _have_ been sitting in bed, reading a book and sipping on a cup of hot tea, in peace. But instead she was stuck in the T-car, listening to a very irritated Robin rant.

"Nothing," she replied, in her monotone. "Cyborg and BB probably had another emergency. Stop being so impatient."

"It doesn't take that long for them to take a chain off of a gate. Something has to be up."

Raven gave him a blank stare, and turned towards the window. It _had_ been a rather long time since Starfire and the other two had gone to open the gate.

"I'm going to go check it out, you stay here and try to keep your panties from bunching up any further," Raven said as her eyes turned black and she phased through the door, leaving Robin mid-reply.

Raven walked up the path, towards the gate. _It's kind of a long walk from the car_, she thought,_ but Starfire can fly, BB can too. Why are they taking so long?_The only noises around were the sound of her footsteps, and that was starting to trip her out, thus she began levitating along the path.

"_Beastboy, you must tell her how you feel,"_ Starfire's voice came from farther up the path. Raven went off the path and continued towards where the three were sitting on the ground, the chain from the gate sitting in the middle of them.

"_Dude, you have to tell her. You'll never know how she feels until you ask her,"_ Cyborg said, patting BB on the back.

"_It's not that easy, guys. I mean, I feel like she likes me too. But then, I don't. She's so hard to read. It's so frustrating and attractive at the same time. Damn her and her mixed signals or lack of signals, whatever this is,"_ Beast Boy said as he covered his face with his hands and threw himself on his back. He sighed.

Raven could hear her heart beating in her ears. _Who are they talking about? Who does BB like? It's probably Terra. _Raven's heart dropped. She looked at her friends, now sitting in silence, probably trying to find the right words to give Beastboy some sort of condolence.

"Uh, how long have we been gone for?" Beastboy asked as he suddenly sat up. Starfire's eyes opened wide, her mouth forming a small "O" as she realized they had taken far longer than they should have.

"Shit, Robin is going to be piiiiiiiiiissed. You guys stay here, I'll go get him and RaeRae," Beastboy said as he stood off and dusted himself off.

Raven felt Panic start running in circles in her head. _But why? Why am I starting to panic?_ Raven thought as she submerged herself in the dark, and started to hurry down the path back to the T-car.

_I knew he liked Terra. I knew it. All those times I watched them laughing, he was flirting with her. He liked her. He LIKES her now. Why am I so worked up about this? I shouldn't care. _

"I don't care," Raven told herself, her brow furrowed, picking up her pace along the path. _You care. You care a whole lot,_ her mind corrected her. Raven was so startled by this, she didn't see the overgrown root ahead on the path, and her boot got caught in it, bringing her down with a loud thud.

"Mother of Trigon," Raven said through clenched teeth as she sat up. She could feel the bruise beginning to form on her knee, and proceeded to curse herself for not seeing that damn root.

"Raven? Is that you?" Beast boy's voice penetrated the silence. _Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiit. _Raven felt Panic start her circling in her mind again.

"Uh, yeah, Beastboy, it's me. I fell," Raven responded after a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy kneeled next to Raven and tried to look through the thin wall of hair covering her face.

"I'm okay, just a little bruise," she said, in her usual monotone."Robin was complaining endlessly, so—"

"So, you were on your way to come check on us. Dude, I would have found any excuse to get out of the T-car and away from Robin," Beastboy chimed in. He gave a short laugh, stood up and extended a hand to help Raven up.

"Thank you." Raven took his hand, and Beastboy pulled her up—a little too hard, because she ended up pressed up against him.

Raven's face was pressed into his chest, and she could feel the heat that was coloring her cheeks.

"Uh.. sorry, guess I don't know my own strength," Beastboy said as he gently backed away from Raven, but continued to hold onto to her.

Raven looked down at their hands, and Beastboy followed her gaze, and abruptly let go.

"We should go get Robin. He's already not going to let you three hear the end of it as it is," Raven said as she started back towards where the T-car was.

Beastboy remained silent and followed.

* * *

*REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm not sure if I'll keep writing, unless someone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2: Speak

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat besides a chihuahua and a pug. And my Star Wars blanket, and some other things. No Teen Titans here. **

* * *

_Well, this is awkward, _Beastboy thought as he strayed a bit behind Raven as they made their way back towards the T-car. _I held her haaaaaand. _Beastboy silently gave himself a celebratory fist pump. Finally, _finally, _he knew what her grey, small hands felt like. Well, it _had_ been on accident. But, accidently was better than nothing. They'd looked soft, but now he knew just how soft—very damn soft. That brief moment had been good enough for him.

_Why is he not talking to me? He's usually yapping away, practically nipping at my heels, like an attention-starved puppy. _Raven's eyes widened in horror of a sudden realization—Beastboy knew. He KNEW she had been eavesdropping on his conversation. Her heart started pounding so loud, she swore Trigon could hear him in whatever far off inferno he was in.

_It's not like he was talking about you, _said Comfort. But, that wasn't very comforting.

Raven shook her head, hoping to cause her emotions to get back in check, and started walking with a faster pace. Beastboy kept his pace, and his distance behind her.

"Wasn't the T-car here?" Raven inquired. She jogged to the very spot where she had left a very agitated Robin. Nothing but tire tracks and darkness. No T-car, and no Robin.

"Let me call him," Beastboy said as he pulled out his T-Communicator and dialed.

"Robin here."

"Dude, where the hell did you go?! We came back, and you're gone."

"There were a couple friends that needed a ride up to our spot, I'll be right back. And I mean _right back," _he said, rather viciously as he hung up.

Raven stared at Beastboy. His mouth was hung open, half in disbelief that Robin hung up on him, half in embarrassment.

"Pfft," Raven said, as she blew her hair from her face using her lower lip. "Who else usually joins you all in your weekly shenanigans?"

"Uh, Aqualad, Speedy, you know, some of the other honorary Titans, well, the ones that can make it.." Beastboy trailed off. He was hiding something from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but Beastboy found in interest in everything _but_ Raven. Huh. That's funny. Usually he's so engulfed in Raven he doesn't pay much attention to anything else.

_He's definitely not telling me something. That little vermin._

"Oh.. Ok.. Well, should we head back or wait?" Raven asked as she tried to summon Calm, but little did she know that Calm had lost an arm wrestling match to Jealousy in the Quake of *checks watch* 12:52 a.m, proving that she, indeed, was at the moment was strongest.

She crossed her arms and looked towards where the path began. _Is he not going to answer me, oooooor? _One, two, three, fifteen seconds went by. Still no answer.

"Beastboy? Are you not going to respond?" Beastboy stared at Raven, his eyes wide in surprise. Or was he looking past her?

Raven heard the footsteps getting closer. And closer. And stop. Right behind her.

"H-h-hi, Terra," Beastboy said, with a crack in his voice, and even in the dark, Raven could see the pink tinge on his cheeks, and the spot where her heart had dropped to the ground.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Please do me a solid and give me some reviews! PLEASE. Tell me I suck, tell me to go fly a kite, paint you a picture, that this story is the love of your life, ANYTHING! *nervous chuckle*

Thank you ^.^ ~


	3. Chapter 3: Pop, pop

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. *sobs***

* * *

"_H-h-hi, Terra," Beastboy said, with a crack in his voice, and even in the dark, Raven could see the pink tinge on his cheeks, and the spot where her heart had dropped to the ground._

* * *

Raven felt her breath silently leave her, so quickly she swore someone had punched her in the chest. Without a single word, Raven turned around, and headed back towards the path.

"BB, I missed you," Terra said, as she pounced on Beastboy, hugging him. Beastboy let out a small grunt, but he couldn't decipher if it was in glee or worry.

Raven made her way down the path, using her black aura to fling small rocks about to release some of the tension she felt. _Well, isn't this fucking peachy—the one time I decide to actually come and take part in this, that traitor shows up._ "Fuck this," her monotone voice said to no one in particular, "WHY AM I SO WORKED UP?" She threw her hands up in frustration, making the hood of her blue cloak drop.

_Whatever. I came out to have some sort of fun with my friends, I'm not letting Terra throwing herself at Beastboy ruin tonight._ She sighed as she pulled her hood back up.

There was some light now coming from the open gate where Beastboy had left Cyborg and Starfire; a couple small lanterns led to "the spot," as the Titans called it. It was a good sized clearing that ended in a cliff, a long drop to the outskirts of Jump City. A long drop that Terra could accidently take.. Not that anyone is instigating anything.

There was a fire going, and music was playing from some sort of contraption Cyborg had made just for nights like these. A number of fallen trees were scattered about, making perfect tables to put snacks and drinks, and even to use as seats. Someone had even taken the time to put a hammock here and there between trees.

_This is actually pretty sweet_, Raven thought as she approached Starfire, sitting next to the fire.

"Friend Raven, hello! Come, join me next to the fire!" Starfire exclaimed as Raven came closer, patting the ground next to her, and finally abruptly pulling Raven down.

"So, what exactly goes on at these things, Starfire?" Raven dropped her hood, and started to rub the spot on her arm where Starfire had gripped too hard.

"We do the hanging out and the bonding of the friends! It is most enjoyable! Cyborg says it is most 'chill.'" Starfire beamed at Cyborg who gave both of the girls a smile and thumbs up from a tree trunk turned table where he was still setting up snacks.

Raven turned as she heard approaching laughter and talking. Speedy was walking next to Robin, the two laughing about who knows what, Bumblebee was running towards Cyborg. And behind the crowd were none other than Beastboy and Terra. Hand in hand.

Raven turned around, gazing into the fire. _I told you they had a thing—that's who he was talking about earlier. _Raven felt Silly flapping her lips with her finger, as Hope slumped her shoulders and retreated into the back of her mind.

Robin approached Starfire, and sat. He planted a kiss on her cheek, causing Starfire to blush madly, and giggle.

_Ick, this is disgusting,_ Raven thought as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Titans! It's time to start," Robin said, his voice loud enough to reach everyone. "Come get comfortable over around the fire."

As everyone proceeded to take a seat as commanded, Raven scanned the scene for Beastboy. Despite her inner desire not to search for his emotions, she did. She found a happy yet conflicted Beastboy, against a tree, with a _very_ blissful Terra sucking his face.

Raven's eyes opened wide, both in surprise and disgust. A bottle of soda popped, as Raven's emotions began to get out of control. Then another. Just as a third began to shake, Raven managed to gain control.

The titans looked around, trying to find a source for what had just occurred. Robin stared directly at Raven. _Crap, better think fast, Raven, _she thought to herself.

"Uh, sorry about that, guys. I guess I'm just so happy to have decided to come along tonight, it got a little out of hands," Raven said, as she nervously looked down and put her hair behind her ear, but managing to keep her famous monotone.

Cyborg roared with laughter, and soon everyone joined him.

"Rae, don't even trip. We're all glad you came tonight, isn't that right y'all?" Cyborg said as he placed a hand around Bumblebee. Beastboy and Terra were just joining the group as Speedy nodded at Raven.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you guys, Aqualad texted me not that long ago saying he was almost here," Speedy said with a yawn as he stretched.

"Aqualad is coming?!" Beastboy and Raven said in unison, one with a tone of annoyance, and the latter with a hint of excitement.

Speedy's eyes grew wind and his mouth small at this outburst. "Well, yeah.. I mean, he _hasn't_ been able to make it the last couple times, and with me mentioning there was a rumor a certain someone had been convinced to come, it turned out him and I _both_ definitely could not miss out on making it tonight." Speedy winked at Raven. Her cheeks grew pink as she dropped her eyes.

"Oh, alright, I guess we can wait for him," Robin said as he pulled Starfire closer to him. The Titans proceeded to converse and kill time as they waited.

Beastboy turned his attention to Raven. Speedy was staring at her, and when Raven looked at him, he once again winked, and flashed her that trademark smile. Beastboy could feel his blood boil.

_Is that a smile? That IS a damn smile!_ Beastboy thought, feeling irritated with the situation. His stare could have pierced Speedy to a tree. A small growl escaped him, and Terra turned and looked at him.

"You okay, BB?" She snuggled closer to him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

He looked down at Terra, snuggling against his chest, eyes looking up at him, beginning to fill with worry.

"I'm fine. Just be prepared for tension when fishboy gets here." He leaned his head on Terra, only to mask the fact that he again was going to steal a look towards Raven. Now Speedy was sitting right next to her, talking. And she seemed to really be enjoying the conversation.

Once again, Beastboy growled.

Terra pulled herself from under Beastboy, causing his head to fall abruptly.

"Aqualad's been here before, and you haven't had a problem with it, BB." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, and leaned her head sideways on a hand she had placed on top of them. "Are you sure that's all that's bugging you?"

"I just can't stand him; he's so cocky. Like, DUDE, pull your head out of your ass."

Terra chuckled. "That's for sure. Well, everything will be okay, nothing is different tonight than any other night." She scooted closer to Beastboy, and kissed his shoulder.

_Yeah, right. Raven hasn't made an appearance before, _he thought as he faked a smile and put an arm around her.

"Okay, Terra. You're totally right. Let's just forget about my little scene."

Raven felt her heart pounding. _Since when has Speedy has any interest in me? _He continued to talk about some book he'd read, Water for Giraffes? No, Elephants. That's it. She couldn't focus. _And what's making Beastboy radiate so much jealousy?_ She nodded as Speedy continued talking, acting as though she was listening, when she was actually focused on Beastboy. He looked so cute, his eyebrows practically hugging in worry. _Wait a second—did I just think he was cute? _Raven mentally asked herself. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought.

"No? You don't think that Bronte's works captured the role of Victorian age women accurately?" Speedy asked, his face exhibiting confusing. Raven squinted at him, she too confused.

"Huh—" She began.

"Couldn't start without the one and only Aqualad, could ya now?" Came Aqualad's voice. He took a seat right next to Raven, and leaned into her ear.

"Hi, Raven. Nice of such a beautiful girl to have graced us, ahem, me, with her presence tonight."

A third soda popped in the background.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I'M CONSIDERING BEING EVIL, AND NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE A GOOD 10 TO 15 REVIEWS. HEH. **

**PLEASE.**

**THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4: Brave

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own a huge bowl of cocoa puffs.**

* * *

_Raven felt her heart pounding. __**Since when has Speedy has any interest in me?**__ He continued to talk about some book he'd read, Water for Giraffes? No, Elephants. That's it. She couldn't focus. __**And what's making Beastboy radiate so much jealousy?**__ She nodded as Speedy continued talking, acting as though she was listening, when she was actually focused on Beastboy. He looked so cute, his eyebrows practically hugging in worry. __**Wait a second—did I just think he was cute?**__ Raven mentally asked herself. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought._

"_No? You don't think that Bronte's works captured the role of Victorian age women accurately?" Speedy asked, his face exhibiting confusing. Raven squinted at him, she too confused._

"_Huh—" She began._

_"Couldn't start without the one and only Aqualad, could ya now?" Came Aqualad's voice. He took a seat right next to Raven, and leaned into her ear._

_"Hi, Raven. Nice of such a beautiful girl to have graced us, ahem, me, with her presence tonight."_

_A third soda popped in the background_.

* * *

"Looks like someone is making Raven extra happy right now," Bumblebee said, hoping to aid her Titans East comrade in his conquest of Raven's affection. Cyborg's eyes widened, as he remembered his conversation earlier with Beastboy.

"_Dude, you have to tell her. You'll never know how she feels until you ask her," Cyborg had said, patting BB on the back._

"_It's not that easy, guys. I mean, I feel like she likes me too. But then, I don't. She's so hard to read. It's so frustrating and attractive at the same time. Damn her and her mixed signals or lack of signals, whatever this is," Beast Boy said as he covered his face with his hands and threw himself on his back. _

Cyborg's eyebrows came together, as he turned his attention to Beastboy, who was tangled in Terra's arms.

_That was pretty convincing, BB. You had me and Starfire both thinking that you'd actually make a move on Rae, and here you are, still stuck on Terra. Mmm-mmm, boy you got some thinking to dooooo,_ Cyborg thought as he decided to follow Bumblebee's comment, and began whooping and pumping his fist.

"Whoo! Get that shit, Raven! YOU GET THAT ASS." Starfire turned to Cyborg, wide-eyed, and Cyborg winked at her. She understood.

"Yes, Raven, do the getting of the shit, you get this 'ass' Cyborg speaks of!" Starfire gave Raven and her suitors an encouraging smile.

Raven blushed madly as she felt both Aquadude and Speedy staring at her. She felt their desire, dripping off of them, onto her. But, another's emotion outweighed that of the two next to her.

Jealousy. Jealousy was shooting out of Beastboy, trying desperately to pierce Speedy and Aqua.

_Why is he so damn jealous? He has his little vixen curled in his lap._ Raven glanced at Beastboy, who looked at Cyborg with a face of disgust.

_Is everyone losing their fucking minds? Why is he encouraging this crap? WHY_. Beastboy let out a long, angry growl, as he consulted his thoughts. He grew tense under Terra's hold, making Terra tighten her grip on him. She began kissing his shoulder, but this only made Beastboy growl louder.

Hearing Beastboy's growl, Robin cleared his throat.

"Ahem, that's enough teasing, guys. Let's get started," Robin commanded, loudly. He waited for the silence that usually hit in acknowledgement of his request.

Speedy, paying no attention to Robin's request, began scooting closer and closer to Raven.

"So, Raven… It seems that Aqua here strikes your fancy. Where does that leave us?" He was now touching Raven's leg with his own. Raven leaned forward, hiding the scarlet on her cheeks with her hair.

_Beastboy is raging now, he's not just jealous anymore, he's PISSSSSSED._ Without moving herself from her hiding position, she snuck a look towards Beastboy, who was now intently staring at her and her admirers.

_He looks ready to pounce,_ Brave said, interrupting Raven's spying_. I Bet Aqua could take him. Maybe Speedy. Maybe. How about we find out!_

"Can you stop," Raven spoke out loud, addressing Brave in an icy voice.

"Oh, come one, Raven," Aqua said, and he reached for her hand. Beastboy stood up, making Terra take a hard fall back.

"Did you not hear her, Fishboy? She told you two idiots to stop." Raven's head shot up at hearing the venom in his voice.

Speedy froze before he could grab Raven's hand, turning his attention to Beastboy, who, now shaking, began making his way to Raven.

"We're just having fun with her, Beastboy. Calm down." Speedy smirked at Beastboy as he reached for Raven's hand, once again. Beastboy stood in front of the trio, his arms angrily crossed in front of him, failing to restrain himself from growling again. Aqua looked Beastboy up and down, and scoffed.

"What? You think I can't take you? Pfffft, I could take you both at the same damn time."

Aquadude raised an eyebrow at Beastboy. He stood up, never taking his eyes off of Beastboy's own emerald ones.

"You heard him Speedy, the pup said he can take us both." He chuckled, and Speedy stood up, stretching his arms. Aqua popped his knuckles, and his neck.

"What are you waiting for? Do something then, animal."

A final, vicious growl left Beastboy's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to answer reviews first, and then give you my little author's note. Heh.**

**lunar silver:do something before you lose the one you truly love**

_He will! Eventually, hah. Thank you for the review!_

**TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: (chapter 1) A cute start. So is Terra still on the team? (chapter 2) If I recall correctly, BB held Raven's hand in the episode Independence Day, when he helped back onto her feet. And Raven needs to stop jumping to conclusions! (chapter 3)Just curious about the time frame here. Is this after "Things Change?" Just asking because BB and Terra almost kissed on the Ferris Wheel, but Slade showed up and after that there wasn't another chance for that. So much Teen drama! Eventually BB's gonna dump Terra for Raven. Oh how the sparks will fly! There is a rumor that Raven and Terra are going to fight over BB in the new show. Time will tell if it's more than just a rumor.**

_Terra is a part of the Titans again, yes. This hand holding was more with feeling behind it, if that makes any sense. I think Raven tries to hard to keep her emotions in balance, that she has to jump to conclusions, to avoid something cray cray. Or, she's just being a girl. Haha. This is in a world where Terra comes back after Things change. I hadn't heard that rumor! I hope Raven drags Terra's ass through the dirt, I hate Terra with the passion of a thousand glorious burning suns. :3_

**.1656: (chapter 1) This sounds interesting. Piqued my curiosity so I'll stick around and read it. Trying to figure out from the summary how it is rated M though. (chapter 2) Oooooo! It just got real! Beast Boy is in TROUBLE! Haha can't wait to see what happens next on here :] ; ( chapter 3) You have 17 now! PLEASE UPDATE! This is getting good and it seems like Beast Boy will get in a fight with some dudes! That would be awesome! Can't wait! (No really I can't :])**

_I rated it M to be safe, because of the language, and some of the material that will come up later. Thank you for the reviews! You're awesome!_

**Purpleraven: No don't wait for the reviews I really love this story. Can't wait till the next chapter :)**

_I don't think I'm going to wait for reviews, no worries! :)Thanks for the review!_

**shadowsgirl866: Hummmm... Vey good but why speed and aqua dude?**

_I like the idea that multiple boys can fall for Raven. She's different, reeeeeal different, and I think that's something that should real boys in. And plus I like Beastboy's jealousy when he realizes Raven is capable of getting other boys. Thank you for the review!_

**Amethyst Alchemist: Please please please please PLEASE update soon. I really want to know what happens now that Aqualad hs shown up. And I like how you incorporated the different personifictations of Raven's personality. It.s a lot more creative than just saying the emotions.**

_Things are gonna spice up now that he's in the picture. Thank you, I think I have a very unique style of writing. A weird one too. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**Shadico: Ugh, BB isn't over Terra yet...what a bummer. And here I was hoping for AquaTerra, hah. Oh well, hope this actually does turn into BBRae!**

_It will turn into BBRaeRae, I Love them together. I think that they have to work for each other. That's how I think it happened. :) Thanks for the two reviews; you, my dear, are amazing. _

**that guy: This is very well written... Why WOULDN'T you keep going?**

_I didn't think anyone would be interested, tbh. But, I will keep going! Thank you for the compliment and the review! :)_

**Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats : I can't remember what it was I was going to say... The page took waaay too long to load, but I am guessing that I liked this. **

**Continue?**

_I think the entire fanfic page as a whole has been kinda laggy lately. Thank you for the review!_

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm really, reeeeeally happy you like what I'm writing. Please, please, please give me any kind of feedback you have—positive, negative, or suggestions. Anything is greatly appreciated.**

**For clarification purposes, this WILL, and I stress, WILL be Beastboy x Raven; however, they have to work for each other, discover and acknowledge their feelings and put their pride aside. All that good stuff. I like stories with character development, and that's what you're going to get from me.**

**The whole Speedy and Aquadude (Shadowgirl866, I'm using that from now on, I've never heard that before, Thank you :D) being attracted to Raven situation is something that will definitely play a huge role in the story as a whole. I think it's strange and different that Raven, being so dark and mysterious, has so many suitors, and I like that shit.**

**I know I said daily updates, and I will be updating daily. To make up for my disruption of my promised daily updates, there will be two with 24 hours. Possibly three. Definitely two.**

**I usually update in the wee hours of the night, United States Mountain Time zone.**

**I also have a one-shot that you should be on the lookout for, if you could give that a read as well. Okay, I shall shut up now. Heh.**

**Look out for more notes from me! Thank you all who actually read this. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Point

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Teen Titans. Stop reminding me.**

* * *

_**He looks ready to pounce**_**,**_ Brave said, interrupting Raven's spying. __**I Bet Aqua could take him. Maybe Speedy. Maybe. How about we find out!**_

"_Can you stop," Raven spoke out loud, addressing Brave in an icy voice. _

"_Oh, come one, Raven," Aqua said, and he reached for her hand. Beastboy stood up, making Terra take a hard fall back._

"_Did you not hear her, Fishboy? She told you two idiots to stop." Raven's head shot up at hearing the venom in his voice._

_Speedy froze before he could grab Raven's hand, turning his attention to Beastboy, who, now shaking, began making his way to Raven._

"_We're just having fun with her, Beastboy. Calm down." Speedy smirked at Beastboy as he reached for Raven's hand, once again. Beastboy stood in front of the trio, his arms angrily crossed in front of him, failing to restrain himself from growling again. Aqua looked Beastboy up and down, and scoffed._

"_What? You think I can't take you? Pfffft, I could take you both at the same damn time." _

_Aquadude raised an eyebrow at Beastboy. He stood up, never taking his eyes off of Beastboy's own emerald ones._

"_You heard him Speedy, the pup said he can take us both." He chuckled, and Speedy stood up, stretching his arms. Aqua popped his knuckles, and his neck._

"_What are you waiting for? Do something then, animal."_

_A final, vicious growl left Beastboy's lips._

* * *

Beastboy tried desperately to contain the Beast as that final growl left his lips, and echoed in the silence.

_Not right now, please stay inside,_ he begged himself. He could hear the Beast shaking the shackles that held it in captivity, roaring in frustration. _NO, the Beast yelled. You will not restrain me any longer._

Beastboy was seething rage now. He fought for control over the Beast, and upon feeling it completely his again, he let out a long sigh.

"Well, pup?" Aqua crossed his arms, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Speedy, looks like we got ourselves a talker," he chuckled.

Beastboy, no longer being able to contain his desire to shut Aqua's mouth, lunged towards him. He tackled Aqua to the ground, making sure to calculate their fall away from Raven.

Beastboy began pounding Aqua's face, who remained in shock that 'the pup' had done something. Aqua began swinging back, managing to flip Beastboy under him, but not for long. Beastboy swung, and hit him hard, knocking Aqua back onto the ground. Not wasting anytime, he pounced back onto Aqua, and continued to swing, soon having to try and dodge Aqua's own retaliations. Both competitors fought to be the victor, grunting and huffing as skin bruised and tore.

Cyborg and Robin jumped up, rushing to split up the fight. "BB, cool it!" Cyborg grabbed Beastboy's torso, pulling him away from Aqua, but not without Beastboy landing a final solid punch spot onto Aqua's nose. Cyborg, after hearing the sound of fist connecting with face, grabbed both of Beastboy's arms, and pulled them behind his back. He dragged Beastboy farther from the group, taking him towards some trees. Robin pulled Aqua away from Beastboy by his wrists, taking him in the opposite direction.

"_Oh shit, I was wrong, Aqua couldn't take Beastboy,"_ Brave said to Raven, with a laugh. _"Maybe Speedy can."_ She pulled Knowledge towards her, putting her arm around her shoulder. _"Whada'ya think, oh Knowledgable One? Who should I place my bet on?"_ Knowledge scoffed, pinched her eyebrows together and simply pointed.

"_What is she pointing at—" _Raven thought as she looked to where Knowledge pointed.

"Whose all bark and no bite now, huh?" He felt his cheek start pulsing. "Let me go, I'm not done with him!" Beastboy shook in frustration, trying to shake himself of Cyborg's hold. _DUH, I can morph. You idiot_, Beastboy thought as he gruffly stopped his struggling.

Speedy was standing, holding his sides, laughing at Aqua's misfortune. Beastboy, turned his attention to his other adversary. _You're not getting out of this, you ass, _he thought as he morphed into a mouse, allowing him to escape Cyborg's hold, and hit the ground. Speedy stopped laughing. Glaring at him was now a green, livid, 600 pound lion. This was no longer funny. Beastboy ran towards Speedy, letting out a roar. He had barely adverted Cyborg, who had tried to jump onto Beastboy in hopes of stopping him.

Speedy ran from his spot next to Raven and his fellow Titans. As he pulled an arrow and aimed, Beastboy landed on him, and morphed back to his normal self.

"I _could_ kick your ass right now you know, hell, I could even _eat_ you, cause ya'know, lions _are_ carnivores." He studied the look of sheer terror on Speedy's face. "You're lucky I'm vegan, so I'll settle for just leaving you as beautiful as Aqua is over there," he said as he drew his arm back, and clocked Speedy in that smart little mouth of his, igniting a second fight.


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. *le sigh***

* * *

_Speedy was standing, holding his sides, laughing at Aqua's misfortune. Beastboy, turned his attention to his other adversary. __**You're not getting out of this, you ass**__, he thought as morphed into a mouse, allowing him to escape Cyborg's hold, and hit the ground. Speedy stopped laughing. Glaring at him was now a green, livid, 600 pound lion. This was no longer funny. Beastboy ran towards Speedy, letting out a roar. He had barely adverted Cyborg, who had tried to jump onto Beastboy in hopes of stopping him. _

_Speedy ran from his spot next to Raven and his fellow Titans. As he pulled an arrow and aimed, Beastboy landed on him, and morphed back to his normal self._

"_I __**could **__kick your ass right now you know, hell, I could even __**eat **__you, cause ya'know, lions are carnivores." He studied the look of sheer terror on Speedy's face. "You're lucky I'm vegan, so I'll settle for just leaving you as beautiful as Aqua is over there," he said as he drew his arm back, and clocked Speedy in that smart little mouth of his, igniting a second fight._

* * *

With a swiftness that gave the word "Speedy" a new definition, Beastboy pulverized Speedy. Groans escaped him, as Beastboy proceeded to teach him the same lesson Aqua had learned.

_Damn, Beastboy really lives up to his name, huh? _Brave nudged Knowledge with her elbow. Knowledge, glaring at Brave, cleared her throat. _You might want to stop this, Raven. NOW._ Raven, realizing the severity of the situation, stood up.

"Beastboy that's enough!" Her voice, monotone, yet cold, made Beastboy's ears drop. However, that's all Raven's voice managed to do. Beastboy did nothing to retract from his attack on Speedy, who continued his feeble attempt to fight back, but only managed to remain Beastboy's punching bag. With one final punch, Beastboy managed to knockout Speedy, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Seeing Speedy's lack of movement, Raven sprang on Beastboy. As she pulled him off of her comatose admirer, a scream left Terra's lips.

"Let go of him!" Terra shouted at Raven, standing and quickly running towards a Raven pushing Beastboy away from Speedy, causing him to land in a sitting position. Cyborg charged and positioned himself so as to block Terra from Raven, and steered her towards Beastboy.

Terra kneeled next to a huffing and puffing Beastboy. He stared at Raven tending to an unconscious Speedy, and rolled his eyes, digging his balled up fists into the dirt. He pouted, letting a single fang protrude his upper lip. Terra touched his face, holding him by the chin, and turning his head in all directions, searching for any damage. Cyborg approached the couple, shaking his head in disapproval when Beastboy met and held his stare. Terra, noticing a large shadow now covering the little light she had to inspect Beastboy, turned around. She gave Cyborg a long sigh, and shrugged.

"Well, damn, dayum," Cyborg mumbled, assessing the little to no damage Beastboy had received. Besides for a little bruise where Aqua had managed to sneak a hit, Beastboy was fine. Cyborg shook his head once more at his pouting best friend, and walked away.

Starfire and Bumblebee were assisting a worried, yet collected Raven as she woke up Speedy with one of her healing spells. Speedy groaned as Starfire pressed a make-shift ice pack on his bruised cheek.

"Boyfriend Robin, it appears all is well with friend Speedy, no severe damage, just the bruising of the face. It is in his best interest to remove him from near our Beastboy."

Cyborg, hearing that Beastboy's final victim was now awake, made his way towards him.

"Ya hear that, Speedy? You're alright; now stop being a drama queen and get up, so you can join your boy Aqualad in the Loser's circle. HAHA." Cyborg laughed and held his stomach, stopping abruptly upon hearing an irritated groan leave Bumblebee. Speedy, now sitting up, glared at Cyborg.

"He crushed my arrows when he jumped on me, we all know he had no chance against me, I mean c'mon, he had to break my damn arrows to beat me, he—" Speedy sputtered as he grabbed Cyborg's outreached hand and stood. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Speedy, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know who won, I think you should let it go, man," Cyborg suggested, walking Speedy towards Robin minding an irritated Aqualad sitting beneath a patch of oak trees. Cyborg turned and looked at Beastboy, and saw the scowl growing on his face.

"Yeah, shutting up would be best, right now." He helped Speedy sit, and quickly returned to Bumblebee.

Robin watched over a wounded Aqualad, who held a cold water bottle against a swollen lip. He looked over at Speedy, who now sat next to Aqua, one eye purple, and half closed under his mask.

"Don't move," Robin said, his hands on his hips, the frustration evident in his voice. "Not that you too would be brave enough to go poke that lion with a stick." He gave them one final, stern look, shook his head, and sighed as he walked towards the fire.

Cyborg sat with Bumblebee, occasionally looking towards where Beastboy and Terra sat. Starfire, wearing a look of concern sat with her hand on Raven's knee. Raven, sitting with one elbow bent, resting on her knee, holding her chin, blew her hair out of her face. She turned and looked at Robin, annoyance was clear on his face.

"Titans, it looks like the better choice to make right now is for everyone to leave. Things got too heated tonight, and I don't think that they'll cool down for a while." He glanced back at Speedy and Aqua, who nodded in acknowledgement of his request. Cyborg began to stand, pulling Karen up with him.

"Alright. This is how we're going to do this—Cyborg, Karen, Terra, Aqua and Speedy, you go down to the T-car first, and Cyborg will drive you down first. Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and I will wait here."

"I think I'm going to head back to the Tower with you guys, actually," Terra said, as her and Beastboy approached the group. Raven turned towards the two. Beastboy stood next to Terra, still wearing an agitated expression. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the two were hand in hand, and Terra was attempting to wrap his arms around her. _Why is she so clingy? That's disgusting._ Raven turned to face Robin again, waiting for him to respond.

"Uh, okay, Terra." Robin returned to Speedy and Aqua, and guided them towards a waiting Cyborg and Karen. Raven stood up, patted the dirt that had collected off of her cape, and walked to her two admirers. Aqua smiled, and pulled the water bottle he'd been holding on his lip away. He nudged Speedy, and pointed. Speedy let out a low moan of pain, and glared at Aqualad. He pulled his fist back, ready to get compensation for the nudge, when he followed the direction Aqua pointed. Speedy too, smiled at Raven, his one good eye soaking up the scene of his beloved approaching him.

"Raven, I'm so sorry you had to see any of that. That wasn't something appropriately handled." Aqua offered her a smile, which she answered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"There's no need for you to apologize. Beastboy started the brawl; you had to make the attempt to fight back." She looked at Speedy, who was trying to seem unfazed by the ordeal.

"I'm sorry this happened tonight. I didn't think this little Titan tradition would turn so violent," Raven explained, as she pulled her hood down. Speedy sighed, and took the water bottle from Aqua's hands, pressing it to his eye.

"Raven, I really hope this doesn't keep you from coming again. It's usually not like this, I guess tonight things were just different," Speedy spoke, flinching now and then at the pressure on his bruised eye. "I mean, you said it yourself, it wasn't _our_ fault."

Raven raised her eyebrows, beginning to feel irritated at Speedy's arrogance. Aqua, feeling the growing tension, reached for Raven's hand, and kissed it.

"Raven, I hope you would do me, er, or us, the honor of allowing us your company again." He looked at Speedy, who nodded. Raven was still, her eyes wide in surprise, and her cheeks tinged pink. "We have to go, Cyborg and Karen are waiting. See you soon, lovely being."

He extended his arms, and pulled Raven in for a hug, which she did not return. Aqua let her go, placed a final kiss on her hand, and walked away, towards the path. Speedy, too pulled the demoness into a hug, and smiled at her as he released her.

"Raven, call me sometime, you know I can make time for you. Any time," he said as he walked away, giving her a final wave good bye, and cringing as he was pressing the water bottle back on his eye.

Raven watched them descend beyond her view on the path back down to the T-car. She let the faintest smile cross her lips as she walked back to help Robin and Starfire pack up everything they'd brought for the night.

Without thinking, she scanned the area for the other couple. Terra and Beastboy were laying under some trees, talking in hushed voices.

Beastboy, feeling someone's stare sat up, letting Terra hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow, what the hell Beastboy!" Terra rubbed her head and sat up, following Beastboy's gaze. _Raven. It's always that demon. WHY_, she thought beginning to feel annoyed. She laid back down, continuing to rub her head.

Beastboy stared at Raven, holding eye contact until he realized he'd let Terra fall.

_What is going on.. Why does Raven look happy? She's NEVER happy! What do those two douchebags have, anyways? _He laid down, sighing, trying to get Raven out of his thoughts. _I don't care. Terra is right here, that's what I care about. We're totally meant to be._ He turned to look at Terra, who glared at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused at her sudden hostility.

"You totally let me fall and hit myself so you could stare at her!" Terra whispered, rolling her eyes, annoyed at Beastboy's cluelessness.

"I, wait, what, stare? I just looked to see who was coming back, that's all. I wanted to know if those two chumps wanted to proceed to How to Get Your Ass Handed To You 102, T." He looked at Terra hoping to convince her with his words, and to convince himself that this was the truth.

"What was that all about anyways? You totally just fought two guys for RAVEN!" Terra now sat up, her frustration reaching Raven.

Raven turned and looked towards the bickering couple, feeling the emotions that were being released. _Looks like trouble in paradise_, a pink caped Happy said, using her two hands to make binoculars around her eyes. _You see that, Cap'n? Let's sink that ship!_

"Would you just shut up?" Raven said, out-loud, responding to Happy's comment. Terra, hearing Raven's remark stood, and began walking towards her.  
"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up, demon?" She now stood behind Raven, towering over her. Raven turned to face her, and remained unfazed. She sighed.

"Look, kid, go back to your little boyfriend and do whatever you two do. You obviously have a lot of growing up to do if you're going to get upset over someone telling you to shut up." Raven raised a single eyebrow at Terra, and returned to packing things.

Beastboy, not knowing what to do, remained on the floor. _Oh man, if I don't defend her, I'm never going to hear the end of it. But, she's wrong, and Raven has a point, she's being really immature._

Beastboy scratched his head, and decided to go help Robin with the bags. He stood and morphed into an octopus, taking the bags from Robin's hands, grabbing the ice chest, and making his way to the path. After he'd left all their belongings there, he morphed back into his normal self and sat against a tree, waiting to see what would happen next.

Terra, outraged at Raven's response, let out a squeal of frustration.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A "KID"? I'm not a kid! I'm your age, and obviously more of a woman than you are, c'mon look at me. Who would say no to this?" She gestured to her body, smiling in satisfaction of how witty she felt her response to Raven was. She crossed her arms, and sneered. "Beastboy obviously can't."

Raven, who had been hunched over, reaching for bags of chips and other snacks, froze. She straightened her body upright, and turned around again, beginning to get even more peeved with Terra.

_Who does this traitor think she is? _Brave said to Happy, who now wore an irritated expression. Brave, now cracking her knuckles, shook her head in disapproval_. Happy, this girl does not want another fight to flare up._ Happy laughed, and nodded. _Maybe she just needs to get the haughtiness kicked out of her._

Raven took into consideration Brave and Happy's suggestion, but decided on a path of nonviolence. "Look, it's not like the squealing and screaming proves my point. Maybe also the lack of self-respect, but that's just an observation, because, you know, you are a woman after all." Raven gave Terra a final blank stare before levitating herself and two bags towards the path. "Go find someone who cares about what you have to say, Miss Maturity."

Robin and Starfire, watched as Terra continued to follow Raven. Starfire's eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

"Maybe we may intervene, and prevent the catfight." She pointed at Terra, who still was after Raven.

Robin cleared his throat. "It'll be okay, Star. Terra should know by now that Raven isn't one to be tested." He put on arm around Starfire, and the two watched the scene in front of them.

Terra, now fuming as she followed Raven to the path, spotted Beastboy. He could see the anger on her face.

_Here it comes, _Beastboy cringed as he heard Terra inhale before she let out a piercing scream. Terra, stomped her foot as she neared Beastboy. She screamed again as Beastboy remained silent. He shrugged, and reached for her hand, which she pulled away.

"You know, I'm just going to go catch up to the others and go home. Bye, B." She began to leave, and stopped, expecting to see Beastboy trailing behind her.

Again, he remained silent. He met her eyes, and sighed as he dropped himself on his back. Beastboy rubbed his eyes, hoping to relieve the throbbing he felt in his head. Raven sat meditating near him, and opened an eye to peak at him. Seeing him lying in a defeated position, and Terra retreating, she stifled a giggle.

Beastboy let out a groan. _I am not in the mood for this, T. Not tonight_, he thought to himself. He looked to where Terra had previously been, and felt relief as he saw she was gone. _I don't know if I can take this any longer. _He opened his eyes, realizing what he just thought. His arms, now tucked behind his head, shifted as they adjusted to the weight of it.

"What am I thinking, we're perfect," he whispered, smacking his forehead.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture Terra, laughing. He saw that image shift into a blue hood, with violet eyes peeking from within, a smile on her face. _She's perfect, so perfect. We're perfect, dude. Perfect._

"Raven, you're perfect," Beastboy said.

His eyes flew open as he heard Raven inhale sharply, and begin gasping and coughing for air as she choked on her saliva.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a loooong time. I suck ;-; This chapter is long though, so I hope it makes up for my lack of writing. Let me know what ya guys think! I'll probably (hopefully) post another chapter tonight! I hope. We'll see. **

**I'll respond to reviews next chapter, as well. Thanks guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Breathe

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, dammit, you've got the wrong guy!**_

* * *

_**Here it comes,**__Beastboy cringed as he heard Terra inhale before she let out a piercing scream. Terra, stomped her foot as she neared Beastboy. She screamed again as Beastboy remained silent. He shrugged, and reached for her hand, which she pulled away._

_"You know, I'm just going to go catch up to the others and go home. Bye, B." She began to leave, and stopped, expecting to see Beastboy trailing behind her._

_Again, he remained silent. He met her eyes, and sighed as he dropped himself on his back. Beastboy rubbed his eyes, hoping to relieve the throbbing he felt in his head. Raven sat meditating near him, and opened an eye to peak at him. Seeing him lying in a defeated position, and Terra retreating, she stifled a giggle._

_Beastboy let out a groan.__**I am not in the mood for this, T. Not tonight**__, he thought to himself. He looked to where Terra had previously been, and felt relief as he saw she was gone.__**I don't know if I can take this any longer.**__He opened his eyes, realizing what he just thought. His arms, now tucked behind his head, shifted as they adjusted to the weight of it._

_"What am I thinking, we're perfect," he whispered, smacking his forehead._

_He closed his eyes, trying to picture Terra, laughing. He saw that image shift into a blue hood, with violet eyes peeking from within, a smile on her face.__**She's perfect, so perfect. We're perfect, dude. Perfect.**_

_"Raven, you're perfect," Beastboy said._

_His eyes flew open as he heard Raven inhale sharply, and begin gasping and coughing for air as she choked on her saliva._

* * *

Raven tried to breathe, but with every inhale she only managed to cough.

Starfire and Robin, both wearing worried expressions, shared a feeling of confusion.

"Do we help her, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire's eyes were wide, two fists covering her mouth, her whisper barely audible. "I do fear if we touch friend Raven she may become more of the upset."

"Wait here, Star," Robin instructed, making his way to a still struggling Raven.

Beastboy lay motionless, unsure if any of what was going on was real, or if he had received an unnoticed but awfully damaging blow to the head.

_DUDE. Did.. Did I just say that, ALOUD? _He tried to move, but found the fear of what would happen left him without the ability to do so.

_Raven, you're perfect,_ the words echoed in his head, consuming his thoughts. He was afraid, not that anyone had heard, for he _knew_ that Raven had heard his words. He was afraid of what Raven would do to him.

Beastboy, finally able to move, flipped from laying on his back to his belly, and buried his face in his crossed arms. He wanted nothing more than morph into a cheetah, and run, far, far away. But what would that solve?

_She already doesn't like me; I don't want her to think I'm a coward too._ He let out a low groan, and realized there was silence now.

No more coughing, the sound of Raven struggling for air gone.

His ears dropped. His three teammates sat staring at his unmoving figure. Starfire, hovering over him, her eyes glowing green as she used her the green orbs engulfing his hands to look at Beastboy. He could feel the green light barely touching his hidden face.

"Beastboy?" She jabbed him with her foot, although having meant to gently poke him. Beastboy repressed a yelp, his rib aching where she'd practically kicked him.

"Beastboy!" Again, another jab without reply.

Starfire shrugged, her eyes returning to normal. "It appears our Beastboy is slumbering. Friend Raven, are you okay?"

Raven, sitting in her classic lotus position, simply nodded. Robin sat next to her, a perplexed look on his face.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why were you about to lose your life to your saliva?" Robin motioned for Starfire to join them, and returned his attention to Raven, waiting for an answer.

Raven cocked her head. _Wait, they didn't hear what Beastboy said? Maybe, maybe he didn't say it._ Her heart dropped. _Maybe I just heard what I wanted. _She winced. _Wait, I heard what I wanted? _

She closed her eyes, and felt her emotions fighting for control.

Happiness and Sadness were currently wrestling, trying to overpower the other. Brave cheered in the background, shrieks escaping the two fighting emotions every now and then. Wisdom, growing tired of the nonsense, shook her head and walked toward the two grappling emotions. She separated the two, pulling Happy by her pink cape and pushing her towards Brave.

_Make yourself useful, and restrain her, will you? _Wisdom extended her hand to Sadness, who, now with a trembling lip wept, grabbed her arm and stood.

_Did, did I win?_ She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Wisdom blinked, her mouth a flat line. _Neither of you has won. You are equals._

Raven opened her eyes.

"No reason," she said coolly. "It kind of just happened."

She turned her head to Beastboy, Starfire followed her gaze.

"Friend Beastboy is in the sleeping state." She beamed at Raven.

Robin chuckled. "I think I would be sleeping too, if I'd just beat the holy hell out of not one, but two guys."

Starfire giggled, stopping sharply after realizing Raven aloofly staring at them.

"I don't think it's very funny, actually. Beastboy was in no place to get so violent with them." She crossed her arms, her monotone cold.

Robin shrugged. "He was defending you, you know."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, did was not very much of the pleased with the touching that friends Speedy and Aqualad were doing to you."

Beastboy squirmed, ever so slightly._ Damn straight I wasn't pleased! Who the hell do they think they are, touching Raven? She doesn't even let ME touch her, and I've lived with her for a long damn time. What the hell!? _

Beastboy let out a sigh, realizing what path his thoughts were taking again, one that could lead him into trouble. But, trouble with what? _Whatever, dude. I have Terra. That's all that matters.. I think._

He sighed again, attracting the attention of his teammates, who lost interest after seeing he was still "asleep."

"Well, why? It doesn't make any sense. What does he even care?" She turned to look at Beastboy, again, who still remained inert. "It's none of his business."

"Hey y'all," Cyborg's voice boomed in the background, approaching them. "Time to head back." He looked at Raven. "Rae, I think you should be more understanding of Beastboy's actions tonight. I think we _all_ should," he said, looking directly at Starfire before turning his attention back to addressing the group. "Yes, it did get really out of hand—Beastboy really fucked them up. I don't think Speedy will be seeing out of his right eye for a good while, ha-ha. But, I do give him this: they were getting too comfortable with Rae, and that isn't okay with me, either."

Robin nodded, and Starfire smiled.

"Cyborg is right, we mustn't pass negative judgment on our Beastboy, he cares for you, friend Raven," she said.

Raven raised in eyebrow, her nose scrunching slightly as she considered Starfire's words.

Beastboy screamed internally. _Starfire! Dude! No, she's going to KNOW that I totally dig her. _

He bit down on his forearm, fighting the urge to speak up and defend himself.

Cyborg cleared his throat, and let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, he sure does! I mean, c'mon y'all, we're all family. We all care about Raven!"

"Yes, we do. Now, let's go, it's late, I'm tired and still annoyed at tonight's issues," Robin said, standing and helping Starfire to her feet. "Someone wake Beastboy up."

Cyborg approached Beastboy. He inhaled sharply, and held his breath, preparing to give Beastboy a wonderful wake up call.

"YO, B. WAKE YOUR ASS UP. WE'RE HEADING OUT!"

Beastboy jumped, morphing into a kitten in surprise at Cyborg's yelling. He looked at Cyborg, glaring at him with his cat eyes before proceeding to stretch. He morphed back to his normal shape, and stood.

"That was so not cool, Dude. SO not cool," he grumbled, giving Cyborg a punch on the arm.

"Whoa, whoa, BB. I don't want to get the hands, chill out!" Cyborg laughed at his joke, walking towards the path that Starfire and Robin were now far along on.

Raven, still in her lotus position, stared at Beastboy, who was watching her. They held each other's stare, until Raven stood, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Can I help you with something, Beastboy?" She crossed her arms, the irritation obvious in her body language, but hidden from her voice.

Beastboy pursed his lips. "I was waiting for you, Rae. So you wouldn't have to walk back alone." He smiled at her, and scratched his head.

"Don't call me, Rae! I'm fine by myself, thank you," She replied, leaving him there as she engulfed herself in the black of her magic and teleported back to the T-car.

Beastboy stood dumbstruck. "Why is she so difficult!?" He said, irritated.

_You love it_, his mind reminded him. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the thought.

"Who am I kidding? I do." He shrugged, morphing into a cheetah, and taking off to the T-car.

When he got there, the T-car was on, and his friends were sitting inside. Raven through the door open, allowing Beastboy to jump into the car, still in the form of a green cheetah.

Cyborg took off.

Raven glared at him. He turned into a pug, tilting his head at her, trying to make her smile. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention out the window.

A phone chimed. Raven glanced at her lap, the screen on her cellphone lighting up her face in the darkness. She read the screen, and blushed as a smile slowly formed on her face.

Beastboy became immediately consumed by curiosity.

Still a pug, he climbed into her lap, and read the screen before she pushed him off of her onto the car floor.

He growled, and jumped back onto the seat, walking to the seat farthest from her. As he curled into a ball to sleep, he felt sadness overwhelming him, remembering the smile the text on her screen had given her.

"_Hey Raven, I know this is all sorts of lame, and I should probably call, _

_but I just wanted to tell you good night, and I hope you sleep well._

_ Speedy says sweet dreams, and that he knows his dreams will be sweet with you in them, _

_but don't mind him, he doesn't know sweet—he's never kissed your hand._

—_Garth :) "_

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I think this chapter sucked some extreme stuff, but I updated. I promise a chapter before Sunday morning! Promise. Reviews next time, I have to go to bed :( I have an interview tomorrow. Ok, I hope you enjoyed this! Please don't forget to review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

_**DISCLAIMER: Sweet, baby Jesus, how many times do I have to say this? I don't own the Teen Titans. Geez.**  
_

_**~~This chapter is a little, erm, mature I guess? I dunno. Shit gets spicy man. Well, enjoy.**_

* * *

_Raven glared at him. He turned into a pug, tilting his head at her, trying to make her smile. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention out the window. _

_A phone chimed. Raven glanced at her lap, the screen on her cellphone lighting up her face in the darkness. She read the screen, and blushed as a smile slowly formed on her face._

_Beastboy became immediately consumed by curiosity._

_Still a pug, he climbed into her lap, and read the screen before she pushed him off of her onto the car floor._

_He growled, and jumped back onto the seat, walking to the seat farthest from her. As he curled into a ball to sleep, he felt sadness overwhelming him, remembering the smile the text on her screen had given her._

_"**Hey Raven, I know this is all sorts of lame, and I should probably call, but I just wanted to tell you good night, and I hope you sleep well. Speedy says sweet dreams, and that he knows his dreams will be sweet with you in them, but don't mind him, he doesn't know sweet—he's never kissed your hand.**_

_—**Garth :) "**_

* * *

Raven laid in bed, staring intently at her ceiling, studying the grey tint of the paint. She rolled onto her left side, peering at the clock hanging on her wall. She'd always thought the cat with the huge eyes and wide grin was a bit creepy, even for her, but she liked it. The large arm rested just above the 3, the small arm on the line marking the seventh minute. 3:07 a.m. She had been lying in bed for an hour, waiting for sleep to take her with no prevail.

She rubbed her eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping her. She rolled onto her stomach, groaning as she felt the tired ache of her body.

_Why can't I sleep?_ She patted her bed, looking for her cell phone. She stopped.

_That's why_, Happy said to her. Raven fought back a smile, unsure to whether she should allow Happy to reign for even that short moment.

She closed her eyes, lounging in the attention from Aqualad and Speedy. She thought of the good night text, the slightly forceful and extremely awkward hugs, and the look of frustration on Beastboy's face. Or was it sadness?

Her eyes flew open as her mind was filled with remembering Beastboy's reaction at the attention. She sat up, kicking her purple comforter off of her, and walked to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer, and looked into it. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she was really going to do it.

"No," she whispered aloud. "I just need some tea."

She walked to her door, looking back to see if her cape was within reach. _It'll only take a minute, _Brave coaxed her. She looked over her sleepwear—a lavender tank top and a pair of black soffe shorts. _Just go._

She shrugged, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Raven levitated into the Titan's common room, basking in its silence, not bothering to turn on the light.

_It's so tranquil when it's alone and dark,_ she thought to herself as she filled her favorite tea kettle with water to boil. She climbed atop the counter, and sat in her lotus position, placing her elbows on her bended knees, cradling her face with her left hand. She stared at the couch, and noticed the stray cushions lying behind it.

_What the hell? Those don't belong there. _Her eyebrows came together as she pursed her lips in curiosity_._ She squinted as she peered into the darkness engulfing the couch. _Someone doesn't want to be seen._

Her eyes turned black as her hand was consumed in her magic, picking up the cushions and tossing them forcefully where they belong. A whimper echoed in the dark, confirming Raven's suspicions—someone was there. She saw the remote lying on the ground, and used her magic to throw it where the cry had come from. Again, another whimper, but now angry. There was a sound of struggling from the couch, and Raven caught sight of long, blonde hair.

_Terra._ Rage's eyes glowed red, as that name was spoken through her sharp teeth arranged in a snarl. On cue, Wisdom and Brave tackled her before she could fight for control of Raven.

Terra now stood, rubbing her forehead, where she had been struck. She opened her mouth, only for it to be covered by a gloved hand. Raven turned on single light in the kitchen, allowing her to be seen.

"Beastboy?" Raven eyed them suspiciously, wondering why they were together in the dark in the late hours of the night.

_Why else, idiot? They were obviously, erm, busy,_ Rude concluded, the disgust in her voice. _We interrupted. I'd be ashamed too, if I was feelin' up on that thing. _

"Uh, hi Rae," Beastboy said in a nervous tone. "What're ya doing up so late?"

Slowly, without uncovering Terra's mouth, he inched them both towards the door. Raven leaped gracefully off of the counter, causing Beastboy to gawk at her exposed legs. He looked her up and down. Her shirt had risen, showing her toned abs and the way her shorts hugged her hips perfectly. She followed his gaze to her abdomen, and blushed scarlet.

"I'm making tea, obviously," she said, pulling her shirt down, and damning herself for having listened to Brave's encouragement in leaving her cape. "Don't mind me."

Her tea pot began whistling, reinforcing her already obvious statement. She walked to the stove and removed her pot. Reaching for a cupboard, she grabbed a mug and began making her tea, ignoring the growing irritation that she of all people had been the one to find Beastboy alone with Terra in the dark.

Terra managed to release Beastboy's grip over her mouth, and released a frustrated yelp.

"YOU BIT ME! WHAT THE HELL, TERRA," Beastboy yelled, waving his hand around. "Dude, you bit threw my glove, what the hell!"

He pulled his glove off, and sucked at the wound, while Terra stood with crossed arms glaring at Raven's back. Beastboy scratched his head.

_I need to get Terra out of here, like now_, he thought. He grabbed her hand and started for the door again.

"Wait, wasn't I spending the night, B?" Terra pouted, tensing her body so Beastboy had to stop. He stared at her, trying to keep his cool and not flip over her stretch on his words. If he did try to correct her and tell her that her surprise visit hadn't been one he desired, she would start an unnecessary fight.

"It's late, Terra. You can stay in your old room."

"Could you walk me there? It's really dark here."

"There are light switches; you're a big girl, you know how to work them." The words had left Raven's mouth before she realized they hadn't been just a thought.

_Oh boy, here we go! Now we can send her to another dimension for hooking up with Beastboy! _Brave and Rude exchanged high-fives at Brave's comment.

Terra rolled her eyes at Raven. "I'm going to sleep." She walked away, looking back to make sure Beastboy would follow, and saw him still in the same spot. She rolled her eyes yet again, and shook her head as the door shut behind her.

Beastboy morphed into a cheetah, ran towards and pounced onto the sofa. Raven sat drinking her tea, and watching him intently. He reclined his head back on the couch, and stared at her.

"I'm wide awake."

"I can see that." Raven turned her attention back to her tea, trying to shake the nervousness Beastboy's staring caused her.

"Are you going to go back to bed?" Beastboy now turned around and completely faced her, his fang peeking over his lip.

"I'm not sleepy, so probably not for a while." She drank, feeling the warmth of the tea fill her. She waited for a response from Beastboy, looking up when it didn't come. He now made his way to her, holding a movie in his hand.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" He looked at the movie in his hand, his mouth in a half-smile.

"Uh, sure, I'm going to be up anyways."

Beastboy's eyes lit up. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Really Rae? Awesome!" He ran and jumped over the couch, looking back, the look in his eyes inviting Raven to join him.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him as she rose and rinsed her mug. She walked towards the couch, cursing herself for having agreed to stay, and for actually having the desire to stay.

"Don't call me Rae; I don't do nicknames." She sat, unexpectedly close to Beastboy, her exposed thigh touching his own.

"Erm, alright, Rae-ven," Beastboy said, trying to remain calm with Raven touching him, even if incidentally. He reached for the movie he'd placed on his other side, and moving to put it on.

"What are we watching?" Raven crossed her legs, reaching for the box Beastboy had tossed onto the couch, squinting at the text in the dim light.

"Dis-Murder Them All? What kind of movie is that?"

"Dude, Dis-Murder, Dismember? Play on Words, Rae! I mean, Raven." He gave Raven a nervous smile, as she glowered at him, annoyed.

"Good, I didn't have to correct you that time." She proceeded to skim the short description on the back of the movie box, while Beastboy returned to his seat, right next to her.

"HA-HA Raven, you're so funny. It's not that bad, I've seen it twice—actually Terra and I were supposed to watch it tonight but-" He stopped mid-sentence when the movie box became consumed in black, and disintegrated in Raven's hands.

"Oh that's right, I interrupted your little night together, I forgot about that. Actually, Beastboy, I think I do want to go to bed. G'night." She stood, turning into her "soul self", and soared through the ceiling.

"Rae, WAIT, it wasn't even like that!"

Beastboy was left all alone, cursing himself for having brought up Terra.

He threw himself on the couch, letting out a long frustrated sigh, as the movie started. The opening scream made him sit up, and turn it off. There was no point in watching it alone, he'd seen it already; he just wanted Raven to watch it with him.

_Why did I have to mention her? Dude, we didn't even do anything!_ He pulled on his hair, the resentment of his actions wearing heavy on his heart.

"We didn't do anything, at all," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes, remembering.

(~~~~)

He couldn't sleep; every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was that smile that had trekked across Raven's face from that stupid text message on the car ride home. He knew what it said, word for word.

"'Hey Raven," he said as he rose from bed, his voice badly imitating that of Aqualad," I know this is all sorts of lame, and I should probably call," he paused, rolling his eyes, "but I just wanted to tell you good night, and I hope you sleep well." He made a gagging sound.

"Speedy says sweet dreams, and that he knows his dreams will be sweet with you in them, but don't mind him, he doesn't know sweet—he's never kissed your hand." He crossed his arms, as he walked slowly towards the full-length mirror on his wall. "Stupid Garth followed by a stupid smiley face.' How lame, dude."

He stretched, his muscles aching under his uniform. He had been so upset tonight, he'd just collapsed into bed, disregarding his usual ritual of stripping to his boxer briefs. He looked in the mirror, realizing how his muscles flexed noticeably when he stretched his arms above him. He'd gotten a lot taller now, blooming into a handsome and incredibly fit young man. He was no longer the team's "kid," awkward and lanky, but now the team's biggest receiver of fan girls, well-built and masculine. Although, his boyish charm and humor he'd never outgrown, not even now at the age of 19.

That's why Terra had come back to him after having pretended to not know him, and trying to live a normal life; it wasn't hard for her to see just how much attention he had gotten as he had developed beautifully. She could even tell Raven found him attractive, and she couldn't have her taking him as her own. Nope, never. So, she came back, claiming the spot that had always been reserved for her return, but with the Titans East.

The screen on Beastboy's cell phone was on, catching his attention through the mirror. He returned to his bed, looking at its screen.

"Terra," he said aloud, annoyed. "Hello?"

"Hey, B. Can you let me in? Cy activated the security on the Tower for the night, I can't get in."

"Dude, it's super late, what'd you expect?"

"So, are you on your way already or should I make the 12 hour walk home."

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "I guess you're going to have to stay in your old room tonight. I'm coming, give me a sec." He hung up. He morphed into a bird, and took off.

Terra stood at the door of Titan's Tower, waiting. She hugged herself, growing impatient.

The door opened, and Beastboy waved weakly, before being attacked with a hug from her.

"Hey, T," he said as he smoothly maneuvered away from a kiss. She pouted, eyeing him suspiciously for his sudden disregard for physical intimacy. _He's still upset because of that thing earlier,_ she thought.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside and into the elevator. She hit the button for the common room, and extended her arms to Beastboy, silently asking for his embrace. He hugged her, more out of guilt than desire to. As she snuggled against his chest, he rested his chin on her head.

_Why am I being such an ass to her? We're like, perfect together dude. She's totally hot, and she laughs at my jokes unlike Raven._ His eyes widened. There it was—that thought of Raven that always claws its way into whatever matter may be on his mind.

The door opened as they arrived at their floor, and Terra dragged him toward the door to the common room.

"I'm not sleepy, let's do something." The door shut behind them. She pulled on his hand as she made her way towards the crescent shaped couch, tugging him down with her as she sat. She threw the cushions behind the couch, tossing the remote with them.

"Okay, T. There's this movie we could watch, it's called Dis-Murder Them A—" Terra silenced him with a kiss. His first reaction was to end it quickly, but he felt the guilt claim him again, and returned her affection.

Terra scooted closer to him, moving her hand from between his fingers, to around his neck. She kissed him deeper, using her free hand to move both of his to hold her as she moved to straddle his lap. He pulled away from the kiss, surprised at her actions.

"Terra, what are you doing?" He held her, afraid that letting go would ignite a fight that would awaken the whole tower. He didn't want his friends to see him and Terra like this; he didn't want Raven to see him like this, stuck in this situation because he was unsure of his feelings.

Terra smiled at him, and began laughing as she held onto his neck and throw herself back, causing him to fall on top of her, between her legs. She took this opportunity to wrap her legs around him, trapping him there.

_Oh fuck no, this is not about to happen, dude. I'm so not down to sleep with her,_ Beastboy thought, as he began to panic, trying to figure out how to get out of this position without offending his girlfriend.

"Uh, T? What the hell are you doing?"

Terra pinned his arms down above his head, and moved her mouth to his, kissing him.

The door opened.

_FUCK. _Beastboy morphed into an octopus, breaking Terra's hold, and wrapping a tentacle around her mouth before she could give them away. Terra eyes flashed anger towards him as he morphed back to normal, not letting go of his grip over her mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered only audible to her, as he held up a finger to his mouth, and pulled her down to lay next to him, brilliantly disguising his attempt to hide for lying with her.

Soon, cushions began raining around them, hitting her. Terra whimpered, making an echo in the dark. The remote flew next, hitting Terra, hard. She let out an angry whimper, and that's when she stood, and revealed both herself and him to Raven.

(~~~~)

Raven materialized in her room, and immediately headed to her dresser, violently pulling the top drawer open. She peeked inside, not hesitating as she had earlier, and grabbed her mirror.

_It's time for a visit,_ she thought, as she was transported into the mirror, and into Nevermore.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I suck at updating, I'm sorry. I got a job, and I'm studying a lot, and I'm just busy. But, I promise this story will be finished. I personally think it sucks hard, but I'm going to finish it. Scout's honor. Please, please, please review, and tell me what you think. My readers, you are awesome, I thank you for reading my fangirling. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Raven materialized in her room, and immediately headed to her dresser, violently pulling the top drawer open. She peeked inside, not hesitating as she had earlier, and grabbed her mirror.**

_**It's time for a visit,**_**she thought, as she was transported into the mirror, and into Nevermore.**

(~~~)

Raven rubbed her eyes, the unusual brightness of Nevermore blinding her—the normally black sky was a bright blue, now and then occasionally shifting back to the black for a second. She had been teleported to Timid's realm, and that emoticlone sat feet dangling over the edge of the path, seeming to be guarding the entrance to the labyrinth within her section of Nevermore. She hummed a happy tune as she swung her feet to and fro. Raven stared at the scene before, puzzled at the volume of Timid's humming, and at the fact that she _was_ humming. Raven walked towards her, slowly, not wanting to startle her.

Timid, hearing the crunch of the dirt under Raven's feet, turned towards her, still humming. She gave her a smile, and reached a hand for Raven to help her stand.

"T-there, there you are. I've been waiting for you," she said, quietly as Raven pulled her to her feet. She pointed towards the labyrinth. "Let's go, everyone is waiting for us."

"Everyone? What's going on? Why is it so damn bright here?"

Raven waited for Timid's reply, but was left alone, as Timid scurried into the labyrinth.

She flew to Timid, who remained silent as she led her through the maze.

"Okay, well I still want my answers. And I better get them. I mean, I did come here to get answers to some pressing issues." They exited the maze, and Timid looked at her, eyes scared.

"Please just wait until we get there. There's been a lot of changes to Nevermore lately. Well, adjustments since Knowledge confirmed the fact that—" Timid stopped speaking, dropping her face from Raven's view.

"Confirmed what?" Raven shifted, trying to see Timid's face.

"You'll see, keep your panties from bunching," came Rude's voice, followed by a loud belch. She patted her stomach, amused at the volume of her burp. "Let's go, we're the only ones missing."

"Where is it that we're missing from?" Raven inquired.

"Knowledge's realm. Open a portal and get us there fast, would ya?"

Raven moved her hand, her eyes glowing black as she opened a portal. Rude, standing behind Raven, grabbed both of her accompaniers, and ran full speed into the portal, looking back to watch the sky turn pink as the portal closed began her.

It was more serious than they all had anticipated.

(~~~)

Knowledge pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. She looked around the room, watching the chaos and confusion that had become of the emoticlones.

Happiness laid on the floor of Knowledge's huge book shelves, moving her arms in a snow angel motion, wearing a rather morbid expression. Calm sat not too far from Happy, knees up to chest, biting her nails.

Knowledge shook her head, crossing her arms as she continued to observe. Brave was sitting with her legs up on a table, her chair leaning back. She sat staring angrily at Sadness, who had her head resting in her arms on the table. Every now and then, Sadness would look up and look towards Brave, offer a smile, and then seemingly regret it as her eyes would fill with tears.

Knowledge pounded her gavel against the sound block.

"Everyone, Raven's here."

On cue, a portal opened on top of the bookshelf overlooking Knowledge behind her podium. "Ah, there you are. Join us, so we can put an end to this madness."  
Raven flew down, as did Timid. Rude on the other hand, dove down, landing on top of Happy, who let out an "oof."

Calm helped both of the emoticlones up, and walked them to take a seat. Raven turned to speak to Timid, but she too was gone to join the others.

"So, who's going to tell me why the sky was blinding and not comforting?" Raven sat, criss-crossed her legs and levitated, never taking her eyes off of Knowledge.

Knowledge cleared her throat.

"You have quite a few conflicting emotions—you seek clarity in what you feel. But, your lack of allowing yourself to feel is clouding your vision, so you can't see what's right in front of you."

"We all know what happens when I let myself feel—nothing good." She put her hair behind her ear.

"You felt a lot of me when you saw Beastboy with Terra tonight," came Rage's voice. She shifted uncomfortably in the strait-jacket the other emoticlones had forced her into. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it took tremendous restraint to not send her to another dimension of pain and suffering."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I stopped myself didn't I?"

"I..I think you should admit to yourself that you stopped because w-we intervened.. that wasn't of your doing.." Timid spoke, her big eyes afraid.

"She's right," Calm agreed. "We deserve to help you find the clear in the chaos around here.

Knowledge nodded. "Maybe I should rephrase my previous statement—you need to release, even for a second, the appropriate emotions that will help you find the answer you came here for."

"Wait, why do I feel like you're not going to tell me what I want to know?" Raven glared at the smile forming on Knowledge's face.

"Because, my dear, dear Raven, no one can answer that but you." Knowledge pounded the gavel on the sound block. "You're all dismissed."

Raven turned around, seeing only Brave remaining in the once crowded audience of emoticlones. She turned back, ready to argue with Knowledge, but she too was gone.

"What are you still doing here?" Raven asked as she stood. She watched Brave retrieve her feet from the table, and walk towards her.

"You have to start somewhere right? Why not start by having some balls."

(~~~)

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely, lovely readers! I'm sorry I update so late, I suck. This chapter is a little short, but the next one is halfway done, I just liked where I ended here. I'll probably (hopefully) update more often now, I'm quitting m job soon, so I'll have more time to be a hermit :D**  
**As always, please review! PLEASEEEEE. THOSE ARE THE BEST. Ok, I'm done. :)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
